


Laughter and Rage

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Into the Wilds patreon special, Zoya PoV, just the scene from the end of the special, scene from the special through Zoya's view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zoya finally finds a good fight. It just happens to be against a bunch of gigantic vultures.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Laughter and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I was relistening to this (again) and i just wanted to write a little Zoya, but all I could think of was this last scene. So nothing too out of the box, just wanted to get her POV.

Zoya smiled as she turned to face the giant vulture as it buzzed by. It had been too long since she’d had a good fight. It got a couple scratches in, but she barely felt it. As she ran after it she tapped into something within her that allowed her the extra strength that she could use to take down something much larger than she normally could. She leapt into the air, and grasped onto the back of the bird with both arms and legs. It attempted to shake her off, but she held strong. She caught a glimpse of the creature’s mind as she did so, and she could tell it was intelligent, that it could think and reason and figure out exactly the best way to kill her and her companions. She would have to take it out fast. She also made sure to yell that information for Kwami and Piotr’s benefit. 

Zoya next took her warhammer off her back with one hand while keeping hold with the other, and swung it hard at the giant bird. It made a horrid noise, and again attempted to shake her off. Only this time it was successful  _ -barely- _ but they still had been relatively close to the ground; so Zoya was easily able to roll as she landed, and pop up onto her feet, hammer at the ready. She yelled as she looked around angrily for the vulture. She wasn’t done yet. Blood had been spilled but the bird still lived, and she was not okay with that. 

Ahh, there it was. It was coming in for another pass, and managed to catch her with it’s talons, but again, she barely even felt it. It was hovering just out of her reach, so instead of ineffectually waving her hammer around she reached deep inside again where her magic lay, pointed a finger at the bird, and watched as it burst into flames, screeching one last time before ash was all that remained. Zoya let out a laugh of triumph before turning around excitedly looking for more blood to shed. 

She caught a glimpse of one of the vultures high up in the air, just at the edge of her vision. Not only was it the one bird still in the area, but it also must have Piotr in his grip because she could see the shredded remains of another bird on the ground underneath them. She ran as quick as she could to see if there was anything she would be able to do to help.   


Part way there she saw a flash of Piotr’s scimitars before he started to fall, the bird following in his wake. She picked up her speed, timing her leap into the air, hoping to be able to break his fall. 

She didn’t. Or rather, she  _ did _ , but she didn’t stick the landing, and they ended up in a pile. They both looked up at more calls… many, many more calls, surrounding the area. They were at different distances, but with the unusual weather, and low visibility it was impossible to tell just how far away they were. 

Piotr looked to Zoya as they untangled, “What do you think? Do we try to take them all on?”

Zoya smiled sharply, hefting her hammer into a ready position, “Bring them on.”

Piotr laughed in return, crossing his scimitars, as he readied himself at Zoya’s back, giving themselves a better fighting chance. 

“Yes. This is best.”

The echoed laughter, and enthusiastic yelling from them both could be heard for kilometres around, over the cawing of dozens of gigantic vultures, and even to a certain someone, still safely ensconced in stone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hello over on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
